


Not Abandoned, Merely Parted

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Sarah leaves the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Abandoned, Merely Parted

Sarah had intended to leave on her own terms. This was not approaching anything like her own terms though, as she looked about her. It wasn't home, she realized quickly. It was nowhere near home, except in the idea of galactic distances. He was gone, and she was stranded. She could focus on the shock and indignation of the peremptory dismissal from the TARDIS to ignore that ache in her chest.

What had she wanted? Had she truly wished to leave him? Or had she fallen prey to the 'force a decision' way of sneaky female attacks?

No, she decided. She had known, no matter what she felt, what she suspected the Doctor felt, that this was the only option that would salvage their feelings and leave them without the bitter realization they could never fit in place with one another. She raised her head high, resigning herself to her choices, to the Doctor's choices, and set about solving her current dilemma.

Sarah made her way to a phone, debating which of two men she ought to call with her predicament. As busy as the Brigadier likely was, she trusted his discretion a shade more than Harry's. After all, Harry would run off at the mouth before getting the whole story, whereas the Brigadier...well, he was the Brigadier.

"Brigadier?" she said softly, keeping her voice quite calm and steady. "Yes, it is Miss Smith. Seems I'm in a bit of a spot."


End file.
